Trunks: Into a alternate Timeline
History Future Trunks wakes up to discover he is in an altered timeline in which Emperor Pilaf is Central City's greatest hero, his mother Bulma (deceased in his own timeline) is alive, his father Vegeta, died of a heart attack three years ago (instead of goku), and that Trunks, the Z Fighters and Goku do not exist. In West City, Piccolo throws a criminal off a building before being confronted by Android 18. Android 18 and Piccolo have a conference with a group of superheroes, to discuss how the battle between King Cold's Army and Chi Chi's Barbarian and Knights has caused massive death and destruction in Western Europe, with the prospect of America being similarly endangered. The heroes cannot work together to find a solution, and the meeting is disbanded. Future Trunks fly's to Kami's Lookout where he is attacked by Piccolo, who is revealed to be King Piccolo, who took the mantle after the death of his son. In the flooded remains of Paris, Hit captains a pirate ship in search of his sister. He, along with his crew ( Bido, Kogu. Zangya, and Bujin) are attacked by King Cold, who stabs Hit in the chest. Kogu is able to remove a piece of the horn from Hit's chest and heal him. Back at Kami's Lookout, Future Trunks tries to explain to King Piccolo about his secret identity as the Future Warrior and his relationship to Piccolo. Future Trunk's memory begins to spontaneously realign itself to the altered timeline and Trunks learns that the world of Noir-TT is not an alternate dimension, but his own. Future Trunk's time ring ejects Fu's costume and cause Trunks to believe that Fu is responsible for changing history. Future Trunks decides to recreate the accident that brought him here, in a bid to undo the damage caused by Fu, but the initial attempt causes him to be badly burnt. In London, Krillin is waiting at a rendezvous point for Videl but is attacked by Chi-Chi and the Barbarian and Knights. Chi Chi catches him by the neck with her Lasso and begins interrogating him. He explains that he was hired to extract Videl from New Fire Mountain because she was sent to gather information on the Amazons for Android 18. The US President informs Android 18 that Krillin sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted because of a traitor among the heroes that Android 18 tried to recruit. Android 18 is relieved of duty as Cocotte sneaks into the headquarters. Meanwhile in New Fire Mountain, Videl encounters the Resistance. A second lightning strike grants Kishime his powers, healing his injuries, allowing him to recreate his costume. Future Trunk's research of past records of newspaper clippings leads him to conclude that Fu deliberately changed the timeline to prevent the formation of the Justice League. He also learns of a rocket carrying the infant Kakarot, that crashed into West City instead of Bamboo Forest. Kakarot was taken by Red Ribbon Army, and named Subject GT. Future Trunks and King Piccolo meet with Android 18 and agree to join the cause to stop Chi Chi and King Cold, and the three go in search of 'Subject GT'. In the project headquarters they discover a pale, weakened version of Goku. Their meeting is interrupted by the arrival of guards and Goku flies off in the midst of battle, leaving the Future Trunks, King Piccolo, and Android 18 in the sewers to be rescued by Cocotte. Future Trunk's memories begin to change much more drastically. In order to prevent him forgetting the original timeline completely, King Piccolo gives him an anti-epileptic to slow down his brain's electrical activity. The President announces Android 18's failure to unite the world's super heroes, and the US entry into the barbari, knights-frieza race war. In Fawcett City, Kishime feels distressed about trying to intervene after being easily defeated by Chi Chi, before resolving to put a stop to the war. Future Trunks, King Piccolo, Android 18, and Cocotte break down the door in need of the Bi-Warrior's help, and King Piccolo asks Kishime to use his lighting to prevent Future Trunk's memories from changing even further. Kishime sees the memories of his Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest counterpart. The group hears of the failed air assault on West City due to the Ox-Kings' Invisible Plane airforce. Jaco is the first casualty, and a giant Death Ball-generated tidal wave from Frieza threatens the rest of New Fire Moutain. Future Trunks tells King Piccolo that he cannot just stand by as people die since if he fails to stop Fu, the world will destroy itself. Despite some reservations, King Piccolo joins Future Trunks as the group heads off to New Fire Moutain where they are joined en route by Towa. Chi Chi and King Cold are fighting one-on-one until Future Trunks and his team arrive. Bio-Men, Ebifurya, Kishime, and Misokatsun then do Ultra Fusion to transform into Kishime (Perfect Form), and attack Chi Chi. They appear to be winning until Towa reveals herself as the Fire Moutain's spy and uses her magic to restore the BIO-WARRIOR'S to their mortal form. Caulifla kills Kisime causing a massive explosion that cripples the opposing forces. In the wake of the devastation, Fu appears in front of the Future Trunks. Fu reveals to Trunks that the Noir-TT timeline was actually created by Trunks himself, after he travelled back in time to stop Goku Black from killing his mother. Future Trunks pulled the entire Time Rift into himself to stop Fu, which altered the timeline. Fu resets Trunk's internal vibrations, enabling him to remember this. According to Fu, these actions transformed him into a living paradox, no longer requiring Time Rifts to exist, and allowing him to kill the Future Trunks without erasing his own existence. Fu continues to taunt Trunks with this knowledge until he is stabbed and killed from behind by King Piccolo. As the fight continues, Subject GT arrives and begins to aid the heroes, but Piccolo still insists that Trunks put history back to normal to undo the millions of deaths that have resulted from the Barbarian Knights/King Cold war. Meanwhile Android 18 detects seismic activity which she claims could destroy the world and waves start to approach. Now knowing the point of divergence, the Future Trunks resumes his attempts to restore the timeline. Before he enters the timestream, King Piccolos thanks him for giving his son a second chance and gives Future Trunks a letter from his dear diseased friend Bardock to address to Goku, Future Trunks then says what about Piccolo which King Piccolo responds he far from a father to piccolo as he was never they're for him plus he has done some terrible things in his life that he can not be forgived for, Trunks then nod his his head and says farewell. Future Trunks then meets his mother, and reveals his secrets and his inadvertent role in creating the Noir-T&T universe by saving her life. Trunks bids a tearful farewell to her and Bulma also accepts her fate, acknowledging that she will be reunited with her husband in the afterlife when Trunks succeeds. Traveling back in time, Future Trunks merges with his younger counterpart during the attempt to stop Fu, inadvertently creating another timeline which slightly differs from either the Noir-T&T or original universe. Trunks then wakes up in a similar manner to the beginning of Noir-T&T. Believing that everything is over, Future Trunks remembers King Piccolo's letter and gives it to Kakarot, who is still Goku in this timeline. Goku is deeply touched by his father's sacrifice to ensure his own life, and is grateful to Future Trunks for informing him of the events that transpired before the timeline was apparently restored to normal. In the wake of current events, a new DB Universe begins. Issues 5 Category:Ijordan04